Commotions in Shiz
by xXStefyXx
Summary: Galinda and Fiyero broke up, Elphaba explains what happened with the Lion Cub. What will happen in the future? Fiyeraba, Gelphie friendship, musicalverse / AU
1. About breakups and social awkwardness

**A/N – so here's my first attempt at wicked fanfic, yay for having my event management test this Monday and being completely without concentration! Which has also been my inspiration for the beginning of the story ;) This takes place between the lion cub scene and the Emerald City. I always imagine Elphaba a bit socially awkward like Sheldon in the Big Bang Theory, which inspired her personality a little bit (you'll see what I mean)**

**I'm going to try to update every two days, don't shoot me when I don't! I already finished chapter two, so that won't be a problem, but since it's nearly exam week, it might be that I will be quiet again until wednesday**

Chapter one - About breakups and social awkwardness

Elphaba didn't really want to study. She'd been so interested in the topic of the class before the new semester started, but now she regretted choosing it. Group projects were not really her thing, especially not with Fiyero and Galinda. Galinda had the annoying habit of being late for every group meeting, whereas Fiyero had a tendency to sit back, relax do as little work as possible. Luckily, Boq was in her group as well, so at least some of the work got done. They barely passed the first report and improved when they made their second report. She made the final report by herself, which was due on the same day as the test, so she could study the whole weekend. Her planning was great, but right now, she lacked the concentration to even read a chapter.

She sighed and sat herself in her window frame. Staring outside, over the beautiful old town of Shiz, in which the university was located, she wondered what she could do to bring back her concentration. At that moment, right under the window, two people started arguing. Shifting her body, so she could see who it were, she noticed a blonde and pink figure and a handsome boy. Wondering what they could be arguing about, she sat back and continued gazing in the distance, knowing that she would hear all about it as soon as Galinda came back in the room.

Not disappointed, Galinda ran into the room, clearly she has been crying, since her perfect makeup was streaming down her face. Dropping on her bed, she started sobbing even louder. Elphaba watched in shock, she'd never seen Galinda like this. She walked over to Galinda's bed, grabbing some Kleenex on her walk and sat next to her.

"Glin? I saw you and Fiyero arguing outside, do you want to talk about it?" She said, patting her back, believing that's what she's supposed to do when people are upset. "Shall I make you a hot beverage?"

Galinda shot a grateful look at Elphaba and nodded. Elphaba got up and walked to their small kitchen, which was not large enough to cook a meal for two, but held a little fridge for snacks and drinks, a water boiler and a coffee machine. When she turned on the boiler, she reached for Galinda's pink mug and found some chamomile tea, hoping that this would calm her down a bit. Walking back with the tea, she noticed Galinda had cleaned herself up, leaving her without makeup and sitting on her bed. Handing over the cup to her, Galinda started talking.

"Fiyero and I just broke up," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"What?!" Elphaba said, in disbelieve.

"Ever since the day doctor Dillamond was fired, he has been different, I never knew how much he cared for the old Goat. He has started thinking!" she shrieked, disgusted.

Elphaba swallowed, believing she knew why he had changed. Carefully, she asked Galinda who broke up the relationship, hoping it wouldn't have been Fiyero.

"I broke up with him, I can't have a boyfriend who thinks! Imagine what that would do with my Ozmopolitan reputation! Besides, he rarely kissed me anymore. I'm afraid he just doesn't love me anymore!" she started crying again.

Elphaba started feeling uneasy. What if she's the reason that Fiyero doesn't love Galinda anymore? If Galinda found out, this would surely mean the end of their friendship! But Galinda deserved to know, she's been the only one who has accepted her and her hideous skin colour.

"Ehm.. Galinda, if I tell you something, can you promise me not to freak out?"

Galinda looked at her, starting to get afraid that Elphaba might know the reason that Fiyero has been distant for the past few weeks. "I can try not to freak out, but that depends on what you tell me Elphie…"

"What do you still remember from the last class of doctor Dillamond and when doctor Nikidik took over?"

"I remember doctor Dillamond being dragged away by the campus security and I remember doctor Nikidik wheeling in a, what did he call it again? A cruge? With an Animal in there. Then I only remember running out of the class with Pfannee and Shenshen, why?"

"I will tell you everything that happened in the class, since I'm responsible for what happened. I was wearing your pink flower, that you put in my hair on the night of the dance and practicing the tossing of my hair, which you tried to teach me. Fiyero saw this and said I had been Galindafied and that I didn't need all of this. Right then, doctor Dillamond walked in, saying he had to go and right then, security came in and took the doctor away. Well, I'm sure you remember everything up until the moment doctor Nikidik reeled in the cage with the lion cub in it and I just got so angry that my powers got out of control. Looking around, I saw that only Fiyero had not been affected by what I did, so we took the cage and ran off together, into the forest. We started arguing and released the lion cub in a meadow. Then I noticed he had a cut on his cheek, so I wiped away the blood, but when I did that, there was some sort of spark. I don't know what happened, I don't know why he was the only one unaffected by my magic and I don't even know if this is even related to why he has been distant, but it might be, so please don't freak out!" she finished, taking a look at her friend.

Galinda was silent and thought before she spoke.

"I'm going to freshen up and talk to him, I need to know if this has something to do with it. Did the two of you kiss then?"

"No Glin, we never kissed. You're my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. If this has something to do with it, are you then angry with me?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I first need to talk to him, hear his side of the story."


	2. About plans and makeovers

**A/N - remember that test for which I was trying to study when I came up with this story? Yeah, I have that in an hour and still have nothing but the lowest hopes for some of my grades I will receive this week. Special shoutout to ComingAndGoingByBubble and ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness for being my first reviewers =D**

_Chapter 2 – About plans and makeovers_

Galinda softly knocked on Fiyero's door, still doubting whether she really wanted to have this conversation with him. She secretly hoped he wasn't in his dorm, knowing Fiyero, he would've been in a pub. Suddenly, the door opened and Fiyero looked confused when he noticed Galinda was standing at her door.

"Galinda? Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you. Elphaba just told me something, but I want to hear your side of it as well. What happened that day doctor Dillamond was fired?"

Fiyero swallowed, why would Elphaba tell her that?

"Well, I guess you know what happened until the moment she released here magic, so shall I start from there?"

Galinda nodded.

"Everyone seemed frozen when she got angry and I was the only one still able to move. I took the cage of the lion cub and ran off with her to save it. We just kept on running until we got into a forest and finally stopped in a clearing. We started arguing and at one point she made it very clear that she saw through the walls I had drawn up around myself. I still tried to pretend that I was genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow, but she wouldn't take any of it. She's the only one who broke through my act and I think I fell in love with her right there and then. At one point, she came up to me when she noticed the scratch on my cheek. She wiped away the blood and there was a weird feeling at my check. I was confused, because I was still with you and I didn't want to hurt you. Besides, Elphaba is your best friend and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize your friendship!"

Galinda sighed, suddenly realizing something. "So that's why you suddenly started thinking. Just tell me, did you ever really love me?"

Fiyero took a second to think, still not willing to hurt her feelings. "I did have feelings for you, but they were not the same as I have for Elphaba. You're an amazing person Galinda and you deserve to be with someone who loves you as much as I love Elphaba. I hope you're not angry with Elphaba, she doesn't know. If you ask me, she wouldn't even know if I started dancing naked in front of her!"

Galinda giggled after he said that, picturing it together with Elphaba's face.

"That's probably true. So, how are we going to tell Elphie this?"

Fiyero looked confused. "I'm sorry, what are we going to tell Elphaba?"

"That you two belong together silly!"

Fiyero couldn't believe his ears. So she broke up with him, forced him to tell her what happened on the day with the lion cub and is now pushing him to tell Elphaba how he felt?

"Lin, what are you talking about?"

"Oh silly, how can I be angry with you for loving my best friend? I can see how you look when you talk about her, I can only imagine how you will look at her. I'm sure it's going to be weird, to see the two of you together, but I really want to see Elphie happy. Elphie deserves to be happy."

Fiyero sighed, he would never understand women. He was sure Galinda would get furious with both him and Elphaba, this was quite unexpected.

"You know Lin, you're one of a kind. Can you just promise me to keep it quiet until I've figured out for myself how I'm going to tell her?"

"I can try, but don't wait too long, you know what I'm like."

He knew, so he'd better think of something fast.

Galinda walked back humming her favourite tune, occasionally throwing in her favourite word, popular. Suddenly, having an amazing idea, she turned around, running back to Fiyero's room.

When he opened, she started: "Have an idea yet?"  
"Geez Galinda, it's only been 3 minutes!"

"It's good to have me then, isn't it? No need to respond, that was rhetorical!" she giggled. "I already thought of something. Meet me tonight around 8 at the OzDustDiner, bring poppies and wear something nice!"

Fleeing the room again before he could ask questions, she went to the girls bathroom, making her face wet so her makeup got smudged again. Walking back to her own room, she needed to get back to that moment when she broke up with Fiyero, pretending to feel all miserable again. When she finally felt like she could fake it convincing enough, she stormed back in her room and fell on her bed again, pretending to cry.

Elphaba, sitting in the window frame again, attempting to at least read a chapter, looked up when she saw something pink move in the corner of her eye. Sighing, she got up and walked over to Galinda again.

"Glin? What did he say?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."

Galinda sat up straight on the bed, her eyes still wet.

"Elphie, can I give you a makeover? It would make me feel better," she tried, hoping Elphaba would give into her crying eyes. She was happy to hear the answer.

"Sure, if it would really make you feel better. But no pink! And not too much makeup! And you freshen up first, I never thought I would say it, but you look hideous right now!"  
Taking a look in the mirror, Galinda started laughing.  
"You're absolutely right! Give me 5 minutes, then I'll look like me again and start working on you."


	3. About friendship and dates

**A/N - I'm so happy that my module is over, no more stressing about assignments and test for 4 days! Which of course means that I now have the time to write a few chapters ahead again, as this is the last one I wrote so far. I have an interview for an internship in Aberdeen in an hour for which I'm stressing right now, so please keep your thumbs up for me =D (is that even english? it's a dutch saying xD) Reviews are highly appreciated =D**

_Chapter 3 – About friendship and dates_

Applying the finishing touches to Elphaba's makeup, Galinda noticed her friend becoming a little impatient. Taking a look at the clock, she still had 2 hours before they would meet with Fiyero.

"Elphie, you look beautiful! Can we go out for dinner instead of the canteen again? I don't really want the whole school to see me without Fiyero yet…"

"Why not? It's not like I can keep my head with studying at the moment."

Galinda squealed, running to Elphaba's wardrobe to find a suitable dress for Elphaba to wear. She was happy she perfected the ball gown spell she tried on Elphaba's frock the night they became friends, for she clearly had no influence on Elphaba's wardrobe. Pulling the first thing she sees, some black, shapeless dress, she sighs and throws it to Elphaba. "Can you put this on? I'll make it a nice dress. I won't make it pink or any other bright colours!"

Elphaba put it on and Galinda performed her spell. Elphaba looked down and shot one very furious look at Galinda.

"Glin! Can you make it smaller! I don't want to walk around like a princess! That's your thing, not mine, please!"

Galinda looked disappointed, but made the dress smaller anyway, knowing that she wouldn't get Elphaba out of the room otherwise. She got her ugliest dress out for herself, knowing that she wouldn't be long in the restaurant anyway.

When it was 15 minutes before they would meet with Fiyero, they walked to the OzDustDiner. One of the waiters shot a strange look at Elphaba and sat them in the farthest and darkest corner in the restaurant. Galinda whispered quietly to him that there would be a third person, but that he only needed to make the table for two, as she would be leaving soon after he arrived. This caused the waiter to look even more confused. Who would be crazy enough to hang out with that artichoke?

When they were seated they ordered their drinks and received the menus. Galinda was just hoping that Fiyero would actually show up, otherwise all her efforts would have been for nothing.

It was only two minutes later when Fiyero walked in the restaurant. When he looked around, he didn't see Elphaba or Galinda anywhere. One of the waiters saw him looking around and asked if he was looking for someone.

"Yes, I'm looking for my friends, one girl is blond and is probably wearing a pink dress, the other one is green and most likely wearing a…"

"Sir, they are sitting in the corner over there, would you like me to guide you to the table?"  
"No thank you, I'll find them."

Holding the flowers behind his back, he walked up to them. Not being noticed by either of the girls, he coughed when he stood behind them. Feeling the tension, Elphaba was about to get up and give the two some privacy, when Galinda gestured her to sit back down, she looked questioning at Galinda.

"Elphie, Fiyero isn't here for me, I asked him to come so he could talk to you. And don't worry, I'm okay with it," she winked at Elphaba, who was too dumbstruck to even ask what was going on. Fiyero handed her the flowers, but she was still frozen in her seat. Galinda got up and gestured for Fiyero to take her place.

"Elphie, are you okay? Shall I take the flowers with me to put them in a vase?"

Elphaba nodded, still not being able to talk, so Galinda took the flowers and walked back home.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" Fiyero asked.

"That depends, what happened there? Why did she ask you to come here and talk to me? What did you tell her when she came to you this afternoon? You know how upset she was when she got back?"

"Upset? She pushed me to come here to tell you what happened?"

"She came back crying her eyeballs out because she talked with you, she even had to give me a makeover to cheer…" Elphaba stopped, suddenly realizing what Galinda must have done. "That nasty little blonde!"

"What is it?"

"She must have pretended to be upset just so she could give me a makeover to meet you! When I get home she's going to be very sorry about that!"

"Well, she did an amazing job, you look beautiful Elphaba."

Elphaba's cheeks became a darker shade of green. "Stop lying, no need to spare me, I'm used to being laughed at."  
"It's not lying, it's looking at things another way."

Elphaba shot a glare at him. "So why did you come here?"

"Do you remember the day we rescued the lion cub?"  
She nodded, starting to regret that she told Galinda the story.

"I think about that day a lot. You were the first one to see straight through my pretence. And those sparks flying around when you touched my cheek made me realize something. I like you Elphaba and not just as a friend. Galinda noticed something changed before I even knew it myself. When she came to talk to me this afternoon, we talked about what happened in the forest. Telling Galinda about it clarified my feelings. She pushed me to come here tonight, so I could tell you."

Elphaba looked around, trying to find some people who would like this joke. When she didn't see anyone, she turned back to Fiyero, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

Right then, the waiter brought their food. Elphaba was thankful for this, so she could think a bit longer on what she would say. Fiyero looked at her, has he been too direct? After a few bites, Elphaba still didn't know what to say.

"Fiyero, I really don't know what to say. I mean, you were my best friends boyfriend, she says she's okay with it, but I highly doubt that. Can you give me some time to process this?"

"Take your time, I know this is not something you're used to. You know where to find me," he said with a grin on his face. At least she didn't reject him immediately, which was better than he had dared to hope for.

During their dinner, they continued chitchatting. When they finished, Fiyero paid for their meals, refusing to let Elphaba pay for herself. He walked her back to her dorm, secretly hoping she would jump in his arms to kiss him. When they reached the door to the girls room, Elphaba turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Fiyero's heart skipped a beat, did that really just happen? Elphaba looked up to him. "Thank you, for everything." She quickly went inside, closing the door immediately.


	4. About showers and arguments

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in the update, I'm going to update a little more irregular than I was hoping I would, life's busy . However, writing this story made me realize that I'm more a reader than a writer, so I'm going to finish this one and that will also be my last =)**

_Chapter 4 – About showers and arguments _

As soon as Elphaba walked through the door, she heard a squeal inside. Rolling her eyes, she strolled to the bathroom, not even giving one look at Galinda. When she stood in the shower, she started thinking about what happened that evening. How could Galinda be fine with Fiyero dating her? They weren't even broken up for a day yet! She needed to have a talk with Galinda about this, the bubbly blonde has lost her mind. And then Fiyero! How could anyone love her? She's green for crying out loud! And he's the hottest prince in all of Oz, why would he be in love with her? Maybe Galinda was just pretending to be her friend and had come up with this cruel joke together with Fiyero… That must be it. She never expected Galinda to be this cruel. She knew that Galinda giving her the hat had been a joke and she really thought Galinda felt awful about it, or had that been an act? Sighing, she got out of the shower, knowing that she needed to face Galinda at some point in her life.

Galinda was impatiently bouncing on her bed. Why did Elphie take a shower first? Didn't she understand that Galinda wanted to know everything that happened with Fiyero that night? When Elphaba finally stepped out of the bathroom, Galinda was shocked to see her face. Why did Elphie look so angry?

"Was this some joke to embarrass me Galinda? Did you really sink so low? You just pretended to be my friend so you could pull this one off? Had a good laugh? I hope you're happy now! Did you actually think that I would be so thick as to believe that someone could love me?"

Oh oh, this was not good. Galinda knew that Elphaba's self-esteem was low, but she never expected it to be that low.

"Elphie, it wasn't a joke! I talked with Fiyero and he told me that he wasn´t in love with me anymore. Yes, I was upset at first, we were going to be married! But I realized that the only reason we were together was because we were perfect together. I never really loved him, but the most popular girl in town needs to be with the most popular boy in university right? People expect these kind of things from me! Why did you think I asked for a table in the back? I knew you'd be uncomfortable if everyone could see you! You're so smart Elphie, why can't you see that we really care about you?" she asked, starting to tear up.

"Oh Galinda, please! Don't start crying, I have found out how fake you can cry, so save your tears, you won't fool me again. I hope you had your laugh, now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed, I need to study tomorrow."

"But El…"

"Goodnight Galinda."

Galinda stood still, staring at Elphaba, the tears stinging in her eyes. She started sobbing and ran out of the room, not knowing where to go. Why was Elphie so mean? Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Fiyero's door. She softly knocked his door, not knowing whether he would be asleep yet and not wanting to wake him up. She was just about to turn around and walk somewhere else when she heard the door open.

"Galinda? What are you doing here? Didn't Elphaba tell y…" he stopped, noticing the tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's Elphie, she got really angry with me," she cried out, sobbing even harder. "What happened, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even try to do anything! She was completely normal when we said goodbye in the front of your door and she even kissed me on the cheek when she said goodbye! What did she say then, why is she angry with you?"  
"She said that we tricked her and asked if we had a good laugh. Why would she say something like that?" Tears were streaming down her face, who would have thought a few months ago that she would care this much about Elphie?

"I don't know Lin… Let's get you back to your room, I'll see if she can talk to me."

Together they walked back, Fiyero's mind racing. What could he say to Elphaba to make this right? Sooner than he had anticipated they were at the girls' room. Galinda opened the door, letting Fiyero go in first. The room was dark, so Fiyero took a few seconds to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw that Elphaba was already in her bed, he just hoped she didn't sleep yet.

"Elphaba?" he asked softly, while he walked over to her bed, trying to figure out which side her face was. Noticing it was on the other side of the bed, he walked around it so he could face her. She had her eyes closed, but just a little too firmly, so he noticed she wasn't asleep yet.

"Elphaba, I know you're awake, can we talk?"

Elphaba's eyes snapped open. "No."

"Elph…"

"Go away Fiyero."

"Not until we've talked." She could be stubborn, but I can be stubborn too, Fiyero thought.

Elphaba remained quiet, hoping the silent treatment would make him go away. Apparently, she was wrong. Fiyero was still there.

"Elphaba, what's going on? Galinda was genuinely upset when she came to my room, did you really think we tricked you into coming there?"

She remained silent, couldn't he just leave?

"Everything I told you was true you know, I really like you and I really want to get to know you better. Why can't you see that? Galinda really cares about you as well. When we were still dating, I couldn't get her to shut up about you after you two became friends. She just kept going on how smart you were and how much she loved to take you shopping to get you in what she called "decent" clothes. If you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me, but don't punish Galinda for something she never did." He looked at Elphaba, hoping she would change her mind.

Elphaba thought about what Fiyero had said. What if what he says is true, wouldn't that make her life so much easier? She had never known anyone who was nice to her and wanted to at least be her friend. She sighed, she was so inexperienced with relationships. For once, she wished she was life smart instead of book smart. Or even better, a combination of both.

"Fiyero, I've never had anyone even remotely showing they liked me. Why would the two of you?"

Fiyero looked dumbstruck, this can't be true right?

"Because we look past your defensive wall that you've put up for yourself. Most people get frightened by the way you present yourself. You must remember that Galinda and you didn't like each other in the beginning. Hell, you loathed each other! And you didn't even know each other yet. People tend to look on someone's surface instead of someone's character, you did the same. Everyone should just get to know each other before forming an opinion about someone else. We looked past your barriers and based on what you said I have a feeling that we're the first ones. Elphaba, we're not trying to harm you, please give us a chance to show you that." Fiyero looked up, in search for Galinda, and silently communicated to her to come over.

Galinda, who had been watching the scene from the doorway, carefully made her way over, pushing away the tears that had still been on her cheeks. Elphaba started to sit up straight, still not completely convinced, but willing to give them a chance.


	5. About holidays and presents

**A/N - sorry for the long wait! life has been crazy over here =D remember that test i tried studying for when i started this fic? yeah, i had a 4.4, which was high enough for me to pass my module and get my 15 EC's =D the next day i heard that i got accepted for an internship in Aberdeen, starting 1 july and i could still get a week off so i can go to leakycon =D AND BEFORE LEAKYCON I'M GOING TO SEE WICKED AGAIN =D=D=D=D *cheers and screams and jumps up and down* it's been one of the best weeks of my life =D **

**without further ado, i hereby present to you: Chapter 5! (and don't forget to review, that motivates me to write, last chapter only had one review and i've lost about 70 readers since chapter 1 :( )**

_Chapter 5 – About holidays and presents_

Over the next few weeks, Elphaba spent more time with Fiyero and Galinda, still not completely letting her guard down. Fiyero had realized that he shouldn't push her into being with him and Galinda had not tried to give her any more makeovers, which of course helped her. Before they knew it, it was summer holidays again, and they wouldn't be seeing each other for two months. When Elphaba packed her bag she started looking at Galinda's packing, as she tried to stuff all her clothes, accessories and shoes in 10 bags. Elphaba chuckled and Galinda looked up, starting to get a little sweaty.

"Elphie! Don't tell me you're already finished! How can you be?"

Elphaba pointed at her one bag. "Not wearing those ball gowns every day saves an awful lot of space Glin. You need a hand? Or a spell?" Elphaba said, grinning and holding up a piece of paper.

"Don't tell me you had a spell all afternoon which could have helped me pack my bags just so you could see me stress out."  
"Well, not to see you stress, but I must admit, it was kind of funny to see you try," Elphaba answered, handing over the piece of paper to Galinda, who immediately said the spell, watched all her belongings fly to her bags and pack themselves, meanwhile packing the bags in a vacuum so they wouldn't be so big.

It was a good thing Elphaba had that spell, or they would have been too late for their trains. Waiting at the train station, Fiyero came to stand right next to them, holding a small bag. Elphaba knew she was travelling light, but never would have expected Fiyero, being a prince and all, would do the same thing.

"Is that all you're taking home?" pointing at the bag.

"Nope, Avaric has my bags in the carriage, I'm not going by train. This is for you, but you must promise me not to open it before you're on the train."

"Ehm.. Okay.. I promise.."

"I'm going to miss you Fae.."  
"Fae? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just wanted a special nickname for you and I liked Fae. Elphie is Galinda's nickname for you, Fabala is Nessa's so I wanted one too. Do you like it?" he asked, insecure.

"I do, it's not perky and childish as the other two. Thank you for the present, I'll see you after the holidays."

"Bye Fae."  
"Bye Yero, Glin, I'll miss you," she added, and boarded the train, holding Fiyero's present in one hand and her bag in the other. Nessa was being wheeled in by one of the conductors and sat in the chair next to Elphaba. They looked outside, Galinda and Fiyero were standing outside the window, so Elphaba opened it so they could still talk a little.

"Elphie, I'll write to you every week!" Galinda shouted when the train started to move.

"Me too!" Fiyero added with a lopsided smile.

Elphaba snickered, having trouble believing Fiyero would write every week. With one last wave, they rolled out of the platform, soon not seeing the perky blonde and the Winkie prince anymore.

"Fabala, what's in the bag?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba took the package out of the bag and unwrapped the paper. In the paper was a wooden box with tiny holes in it. Peeking through one of the holes she noticed some movement in there. Looking at Nessa, she shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's better to wait until we're home, I saw something move in there. If Fiyero has been so stupid as to put animals, or even worse, Animals in there, I want them to be able to fly free immediately instead of flying around in a train for who knows how long.

When they finally got off the train in Munchkinland, Elphaba helped Nessa get out of the train and went straight to their father. When they arrived at their mayor's mansion, Elphaba and Nessa went in the garden, eager to see what Fiyero's present was. Upon opening the box, several butterflies flew out into the sky, only one remained hovering around Elphaba's head.

"Elphaba, this present is for you from Fiyero, keep looking at the group of butterflies."

The butterflies started flying in formation, forming an I, a heart and a witches hat, similar to the one Galinda had given to her on the night of the OzDust Ballroom.

"Now look in the box again," the Butterfly whispered in her ear.

Elphaba started looking, and gasped in surprise.


End file.
